


Unspoken words.

by X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X



Series: Vent fics lololol relatable? Idk [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Blood, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X/pseuds/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X
Summary: Idfk lmaooo sobs
Series: Vent fics lololol relatable? Idk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146770





	Unspoken words.

**Author's Note:**

> Sobs I procrastinate but I still write bye

The words died on my tongue, fading back into the back of my mind, your words felt like daggers through my chest and the tears started to stream down my face, my lips felt cold, my hands felt numb, my eyes burned but I didn't stop. The feelings were there but you were not. Your hands touched mine and intertwined yet I never said the words that needed to be said. If I could go back and say it, I swear I would. I swear I would get the meaning across, not that I'm a mess waiting to drip off the countertop of many glaciers and icicles, dripping and melting as summer breezes by us only to fall back into spring to freeze my heart. Your words reassured me that things were fine as long as you were by my side. Your words made me feel alright. When you hurt, I hurt. You laugh, I laugh. When you smile, I smile. You connected the strings that had snapped all those years ago. You were the light of day and the starry night, my winter wonderland. The day that followed was like any other winter day. The sky was a dark shade of grey, circling winds that felt heavy on my chest. Things back then never felt hollowed out though, no, you made my ends stay tied. Yet the words never left my mouth, the word "if" is a big word to me, it never changed. Because "if" will always stay an "if" and never a "happen". In the end, you will forever stay a dream. A dream that I would fantasize about at night. You were my prince and I was your knight, or so I thought. Yet something was amidst, your smiles felt genuine but were they? How I wish I could ask you that now. It was stupid of me to assume you would come back, but the red washed down the drain, your living being decayed right before my eyes, the heartbeat that felt so warm and calming was now gone, making my whole being violently shake as I screamed your name, begging you to not leave me. Maybe it was the cops that pulled you away from me, or maybe it was me who always stayed detached from you, but it was my fault, wasn't it, my dear? The words, oh the words I've been dying to say never slid off my tongue but I have the courage to say it now. I love you, goodbye.


End file.
